Marking The End
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Rabastan took everything away from her, but he couldn't take this. This was hers.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 _For The Quidditch League Competition_

 **Holyhead Harpies, Beater 1**

 **Mandatory Prompt** \- Write about a character holding anger and resentment towards someone they love.

 **Optional Prompts** \- 8. Difference, 9. Serene, 15. "Never use my name and his name in the same sentence. Ever."

* * *

 _Thank you to my Goddess Amber, for her help and beta'ing, and also to the rest of my team for beta'ing._

* * *

 _Also written for the beautiful Danie, for the drabble game._

* * *

 **Marking The End**

"Rabastan, I don't understand. Why hasn't your father approached mine yet?"

Her hair blew in the wind, and he reached out a hand to catch it, wrapping it loosely around a closed fist as he pulled her closer for a kiss.

"I asked him to wait. I wanted to talk to you first."

Andromeda frowned. "What could you possibly have to say that could change anything?"

"I took the Mark, Andie."

A gasp left her lips as she took a step back, pulling her hair from his grasp, eyes wide in horror. They'd never spoken about this; he'd never given her any inclination that he wanted that, that he agreed with the blood purity nonsense that the Dark Lord viciously promoted.

"Andie, let me -"

"Explain?" she scoffed, angrily shaking her head. "What's to explain? You've clearly made your choice, Rabastan!"

"Andromeda!"

"No. No, I can't deal with this right now. You need to leave me alone. You… I thought…"

Shaking her head again, Andromeda turned and walked away, her back straight and her head held high, forcing herself to hold back her tears until she was in the sanctuary of her dorm.

She wouldn't let him see her cry.

* * *

He sent her letters, which were thrown into the fire, unopened.

He sent her flowers, which were re-gifted to Narcissa, who adored any and all blooms.

He even tried sending her jewelry, which she sent back with a note telling him in no uncertain terms just what he could do with his diamonds.

When she thought he'd finally given up, had left her to think, he played the ultimate card and with one careless sweep, Rabastan ruined her life.

* * *

Checking her robes a final time, Andromeda swept from her childhood bedroom and descended the stairs. The whole house had been decked out beautifully for Christmas, and she was, so far, enjoying the holiday home with her family.

Tonight, however, was the Christmas Eve ball, and Andromeda knew that she'd come face to face with Rabastan. It was inevitable.

She was disgusted with herself, because no matter how angry she still was with him, and no matter that there was no hope for a future for them now that he'd been branded with a monster's Mark, she still felt a thrill of excitement at the knowledge that she would see him.

"Andromeda, you look beautiful," her mother told her, pressing a brief kiss to her cheek. "Come, come; tonight is an exciting night."

"Mother?"

"Yes! Your father has decided that he'll announce his acceptance of Rabastan's request for your hand at the ball. You'll be the center of attention!"

Heart sinking into her stomach, Andromeda barely managed to stop herself from stumbling over as she allowed her mother to lead her.

Her hand?

How dare he?!

* * *

"I know you're angry," he murmured into her hair.

At her father's insistence, Andromeda had been forced to lead the dancing with Rabastan.

"Angry doesn't even begin to explain how I feel right now," she corrected haughtily. "I can't believe you would do this!"

"As soon as everyone is distracted, we'll go somewhere quiet and talk. Andromeda… I love you. We can make this work."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Pulling herself from his embrace, Andromeda crossed the ballroom, inserting herself masterfully into a conversation with two of her acquaintances from school.

For the following two hours, Andromeda acted every inch the Pureblood Lady. She graciously accepted the congratulations for her upcoming marriage, discussed Hogwarts and society, deferring to the gentlemen when it came to politics.

No matter that Rabastan had thrown her off, she knew how to play her role to perfection. When he came to her, she allowed him to lead her from the room, to the empty library two floors above.

"Please, just listen," he requested after they were both seated. He'd tried to hold her hand between both of his, but she'd snatched it away immediately, crossing her arms and legs in a fit of defiance.

"I know you don't support the Dark Lord," Rabastan said quietly, his eyes gazing into hers imploringly. "And I would never ask you to. Andie… We can still do this! As long as you don't openly oppose him… I'll protect you from him, I promise. You'll never have to see him, even. Just… Andromeda, don't give up on us."

"Why did you do it?" she asked, her head tilting in curiosity. "I just… You've never mentioned him before. I don't understand why."

She knew it wouldn't make any difference to her thoughts, but that it came out of nowhere was still confusing her and she wanted- no needed- to know why this had cropped up and destroyed her life in one fell swoop.

"It's expected," Rabastan replied with a small shrug. "Dolph took the Mark as soon as he left school, and… if I hadn't, I would've been disowned. I… What kind of life would I have been able to give you then?"

"Don't pretend that you did this for me," Andromeda sneered. "I would have preferred living in squalor to living in constant fear! Rabastan, I love you, but Voldemort -"

"Don't, don't say his name," Rabastan interrupted weakly. "Please, just… The Dark Lord. Call him the Dark Lord."

Andromeda shook her head. "Why should I?" she demanded. "I have no respect for that monster, Rabastan, and I refuse to pretend that I don't despise everything he stands for! We… You…"

Unable to speak through her anger, Andromeda stood up. "I can't even look at you! Don't you understand, Rabastan? You've turned yourself into everything I hate!"

"Andromeda!"

She couldn't listen to his pleading tone anymore.

"I'm done. We're done."

"The contract has been signed, Andromeda. We're to be married in the summer," Rabastan replied, standing and moving closer to her. She pushed him away, glaring.

"If you force me to walk away from my family, I will never forgive you."

As she reached the door, she heard him reply.

"I won't give up on you. I love you, Andie."

* * *

Andromeda sat in the school library, surrounded by books. Her N.E.W.T's were almost upon her, and with everything that had happened at Christmas, she'd been rather unenthusiastic in her studying.

While she still had no idea what she would do come the end of the school year, she knew that she had no hope of anything if she failed her final, and most important, exams.

"Can I borrow that Arithmancy book?"

Startled, Andromeda looked up to see a Hufflepuff she vaguely recognised from a few of her classes.

He smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry, it's just, the rest have been checked out."

"Oh. Sure, take it," she replied, pushing the book towards him.

"I'm Ted. Ted Tonks."

Andromeda nodded absent-mindedly. "Andromeda Black."

Ted's smile turned sheepish as he nodded. "I know."

He turned to walk away, and had taken a few steps when Andromeda called his name.

"Why don't you… sit here? We can… share books."

As Ted took a seat at her table with a bright smile and a sweet blush, a new plan ticked over in Andromeda's mind. It wasn't perfect, and she'd be losing everything, but…

It was something.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ted asked, a look of concern on his kind face.

Andromeda offered him a strained smile. "Want to? Of course not. I don't have a choice."

"Surely there's another way around it?" he asked.

Struggling to hold her patience, Andromeda just shook her head. As much as she enjoyed the innocence and good nature of her new boyfriend, it irritated her occasionally when she had to explain to him the intricacies of Pureblood nature.

"You can't just walk away from a betrothment contract, Ted. There's always going to be consequences."

He reached out to squeeze her hand. "I'm just not sure I'm worth you being so stressed out."

Drawing on her upbringing, Andromeda returned the squeeze and smiled properly. No need for him to realise that her decision actually had little to do with him and everything to do with the man she'd thought would be her happily ever after.

"Of course you are. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

"You're not making sense, child," Cygnus thundered, looking at her as though she'd gone insane. "You love Rabastan, Rabastan loves you. This is a perfect match!"

"You'd been waiting for his father to approach," Druella added, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "You can't just go back on your wishes because of some petty fight, dear."

Andromeda sighed. They'd been having the same argument for almost an hour.

"Rabastan has taken _His_ Mark, Father. I won't marry him."

"The contracts are in place, Andromeda. It is your duty to your family to follow through on the betrothment."

"I refuse."

Cygnus shook his head. "You cannot refuse. This is life; it is time you accepted that as fact. You and Rabastan will be perfectly happy together."

"You're really not going to take what I want into account?" Andromeda begged. "I cannot marry him, Father. I love him, I do, I love him so much it hurts, but… I won't support Voldemort. You cannot make me!"

"You are my daughter! You will do as I say, or you _will_ be disowned!"

* * *

"Andromeda?"

Looking up from the suitcase she was hastily fastening up, Andromeda's heart sunk when she saw the tears on her little sister's face.

"I'm sorry, Cissa. Truly, I am."

"Why are you doing this?" Narcissa asked, walking further into the room.

"I can't pretend to be something I'm not for the rest of my life, Cissa. I'm sorry."

"Don't leave," Narcissa begged, fresh tears falling onto her pale cheeks. "I… Don't leave."

With her own tears falling, Andromeda embraced her little sister.

"I love you, Cissa. Never, ever doubt that. I love you. I'm sorry."

Andromeda grabbed her suitcase and left the room, taking a brief moment to dry her face. She didn't try and say goodbye to her parents, she knew that it would only end in yet more shouting about how wrong she was.

It hurt, that she was losing her family.

It hurt more that she was losing them because of the man she loved.

Shaking that thought away, she took a final glance at the house she'd called home for her whole life before she opened the door, apparating away from the step.

The life she'd dreamed of was gone now. She'd have to make the best of the life left to her. One thing was crystal clear in her mind.

No matter that she would always love him, she'd _never_ forgive Rabastan. He'd ruined her.

* * *

Ted put his arm around her shoulders, a small smile on his face. Nestled in Andromeda's arms, Nymphadora yawned serenely, blinking a few times before she closed her eyes again, snuggling into her blanket.

Andromeda smiled at her husband. "She's perfect."

Ted nodded. "She is. She's lovely."

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, before Andromeda frowned slightly, a sudden thought striking her.

"You… don't mind her name?"

"It's a nice name," Ted replied after a brief hesitation. "Besides, we can always shorten it to Dora."

Andromeda nodded. "I… yeah. Yes, I suppose Dora is a respectable nickname."

"Andromeda… did you and Rabastan ever -"

"Never use my name and his name in the same sentence. Ever," Andromeda snapped, not taking her eyes from her daughter.

Rabastan had taken away her dreams, her heart, her family, her everything, but she wouldn't let him take this.

This was hers.


End file.
